Pre-War (2020-2035)
The 2020's of the United States Of America 2020 * Donald Trump wins the Presidential election for his second term. Within this term, Donald Trump reinforces his policies on the economy and immigration. The USA/Mexico Border wall is completed and a high military presence is established in the border. 2021 * The Assyrian war breaks out and Donald Trump to defend economic interests in the Middle East supports the Arab league. Sending multiple U.S. Soldiers to a their deaths in a long war. The War of the Middle East * In the year 2021 after a increased tensions in the Middle East break into war. A year after the Turkish/Syrian war began Iran join Syria in the war against Turkey causing a chain of events in the middle east involving many more nations and powers. ** The Assyria faction is formed Involving a weak military alliance between Iran and Syria and later on adding Lebanon, Kuwait, Pakistan, and Iraq. The Assyrian block did not Include the Russian federation but received military support from them. ** The Arab League containing Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, and Egypt. Recieving support from the United States. ** Turkey aligned with the Arab league yet not in a faction or in clear alliance. 2022 * The War begins to take a toll on both the United States and the Russian Federation as the war in the middle east war turns to complete chaos. Both Nations see anti-war sentiment back home. * In the USA the Democratic and Republican parties are drifting further apart allowing extremism to enter their ranks as many of their current members are lacking in movement from the populace. Multiple impeachment attempts continue against Donald Trump bringing both sides of the nation to feel discontent with one another. 2023 * A large influx of Socialists into the Democratic Party and Fascists into the Republican party began to take power over the more moderate aspects. Both sides silencing and dominating over their weaker factions. * In an attempt to stop impeachment and further legislative obstacles. Donald Trump calls for a temporary dissolvement of Congress to which many people react in either celebration or riots. * Donald Trump does away with the electoral college and decreases the power of congress. = Bernie Sanders 2024 * Due to a lack of an electoral college, Bernie Sanders is Voted into office. * De-Trumpification begins as socialist policies are implemented. He begins to implement a single-payer health care system, breaking up big banks, raising the minimum wage to $15, and ending free trade agreements NAFTA, CAFTA, permanent normal trade relations (PNTR) with China and the recently-signed Trans-Pacific Partnership. He also says he will make college tuition-free by implementing a financial transaction tax on Wall Street and on rich corporations. Prioritizing corporate tax over income tax. * Bernie Sanders then pulls the US out of the Middle Eastern war promising the Arab league supplies and humanitarian support. The US becomes slowly Isolationist. = The European Union Mid to late 2024 * As the US removes its support from the Arab League, the Assyrian block and the Russian Forces begin to push against Turkey and the Arab League members. The Russian Federation begins to pressure Ukraine and it's European neighbors. * The EU fears the subjugation of theses territories kicks the United Kingdom from the European Commission and in a way speeding up Brexit. The UK is outraged yet the EU now has enough votes to form a United European army and begins to send support to Turkey and move forces to the Euro-Russo Border. * The EU united Army replaces the US defences used in Europe. The United Kingdom 2025 * After being expelled from the European commision the UK prime minister Boris Johnson creates further attempts to separate the UK from the EU and begins cutting their ties forcing many businesses to leave the UK for the EU sending the UK into an economic downturn. * The economic downturn causes civil unrest from Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales within the UK, demanding independence to rejoin the EU. * Mass protest and riots force the UK to expel Northern Ireland and Scotland but are able to hold on to wales allowing to keep the name of "United Kingdom" EU & Russian Tensions * The US economic growth has slowed down drastically and the US military begins to leave the EU to its own merits. The EU united Army replaces the US defences used in Europe. * EU forces are sent to Turkey and the Eastern Border. * The Assyrian block forces its way into Turkey, the EU rushes to defend Turkey, adding it to the Union. Meanwhile, in the South, Saudi Arabia is pushed back to its border. = Call of Rebellion 2026 * Racial and Sexsim tensions rise as many feels entitled to their SJW ideals causing a mass riot of the working class mainly amongst white males all over the world. * In the United States The New England State begins to express signs of rebellion. * A re-instatement of the KKK is founded in the state of Mississippi under the cover of defending of conservative ideals. * The Cult of Cthulu is founded in New Orleans. 2027 * As a large influx of jobs are automated a large number of people lose their jobs sending pressure on the Sanders Administration as they battle to keep the populace above the poverty line with diverse programs taxing corporations. * Even with a large amount of discontent, the Sanders administration is able to hold the nation together in the time of division ensuring the Union is not divided. * Bernie Sanders Dies of a heart attack putting Tulsi Gabbard in office. * As Republicans begin to dismantle Sanders's laws claiming it is draining the nation, the contrary falls into riots and protest from both sides causing the sides to clash. The First deaths happen on August 20th. 2028 * In the US The Democrat Party now regarded as the Socialist party centralizes itself in the west coast state of California. * The Communist Party of the United States moves into the state of Michigan and begin influencing the people of Michigan with economic aid. * The Irish Mob bribes the state of New York into creating the Chaplain Taskforce, a Police Taskforce comprising of citizens of Irish descent and Irish mobsters along with a few full new yorkers. Forcing New York into somewhat of a police state. 2029 The Democrat Party believing the Nation is doomed implement most of their time on centralization of the West hoping to Sececeed from the Union taking California and other key western states with them. The Cult Of Cuthulu gains significant influence in Louisiana. Bringing in a large amount of followers and wealth. A HOUSE DIVIDED (2029) John Kasich * The ex-governor of Ohio, John Kasich is elected as President of the United States. He attempts to create a stabilizing factor in the United States trying to find appeasement for both sides. This holds the dismantling Union together for a few more years. The Socialist States of America (SSA) * The State Of California demands independence as the SSA demanding also for the territories of Washington, Oregon, and Nevada. = The Workers Liberation Front * Labor defense Lawyer Daniel Pereda with the help of his many customers, due to the great surge of unemployment, create the Workers Defense Union a movement that gained a large influence in South Florida. Many didn't know of his communist ideology and followed him due to his generous nature and in some cases of his ethnic origins From Bad to Worse 2030 * Pakistan Joins the Assyrian Block and threatens India. India Joins the War. In response to the increased threat, The United States rejoins the war as a supporter but in a weaker state. The EU and the US use Nato as a defense block. * Russia calls in China for support forming the Russo-Chinese defense pact. Stating a more clear involvement in the war. * With a weakened US presence, the Chinese Military takes over Hong Kong and Taiwan, angering Japan and South Korea who now put pressure on China to release the territories. * WORLD WAR 3 2031 * North Korea takes the opportunity and stages an attack from South Korea on an oil pipeline. China backs North Korea as North Korea Plans an invasion. The US sends volunteers to Asia to aid both Japan and South Korea as they begin to hold against the North Korean Forces. * Chinese and North Korean forces push deep into South Korea, Japan invades Shanghai. * India at the Request of the UN aids Japan and South Korea, by invading Southern China. * Russia declares war on India. At this time a border dispute between the Russian and Ukranian People causes a mass riot, the Russian federation takes this chance and attempts to claim the Nation with unmarked tanks. The EU expels these forces, Russia is unable to make any claims of the unmarked military, yet they are able to claim as Russian forces backing up the unmarked forces have been shot down withing Russian Soil. Russia claims this as an act of aggression and declares war on the EU. The USA declares war on Russia. 2032 * The UK calls upon its colonial nations to Aid the US. * Most nations are unable to make any pushes against borders and the US is slowly rebuilding itself as it's citizens are reunited by the war. 2033 * South Korea is able to push against North Korea and attempts to take the capital city of Pyongyang. North Korea IN desperation launches nukes to Korea, Japan, and the USA yet most are intercepted by missile defense systems. Yet one is detonated within the Japanese Sea. The world breathes a sigh of relief. * South Korea is able to Reunite with the North, while Japan and India are able to push into China. * Russian forces push into Ukraine and Belarus. * The Assyrian forces push halfway into Saudi Arabia, Lose control over turkey and push back Israel forces. The Isrealites are barely holding onto their territory. 2034 * After a long time of fighting, UN forces are able to Push into both Russia and China, it seems the war will end soon. The Great Purge 2035 * The US economy now back on it's feet and the sentiment of the war decreased people begone to recall changes in the nation. The SSA demands independence, as well as the state of Michigan and Wisconsin, begin to demand more left-leaning laws. * The Workers Defense Union forms the Workers Liberation front, spearheaded by Chairman Daniel Pereda. They demand to secede from the crippling Union. They demand Miami Dade County, Orlando, and Tampa. * On November 12th 2035 an exchange of Nuclear misslies begins plunging the world back by 200 years. Killing over 5 billion people. * the WLF's leading members and many of their followers took safe haven in the Kenedy Bunker, cruise ships and many of the nuclear safe bunkers the rich had spent their fortunes making in Florida